Warm Day in Malibu
by nbarreera
Summary: Jackson thinks that he is home alone, but he gets caught by his dad, while doing something naughty.


CH. 1:

It was a very hot day in Malibu. Temperatures were reaching 100 degrees. Robbie Ray and Miley Stewart had a Hannah concert tonight in Hollywood. So, Robbie and Miley had left to head to the venue in the morning.

It was 2 PM. Jackson Stewart had just woken up. He pulled the covers off of his naked body.

"Fuck, it's hot" Jackson complained. He decided to get up, and head downstairs to eat. He didn't bother putting on any clothes, because he knew he had the house to himself.

Jackson reached the bottom of the stairs and walked over to the kitchen. He pulled a pizza out of the freezer and put it in the microwave.

'It's nice to have the house to myself sometimes, I am able to just let my cock and ass air out' Jackson thought to himself.

At this moment, Jackson looked down at his cock, and saw that he had a huge erection.

'Well, since no one else is here, I think I'll get rid of this guy' Jackson thought.

Jackson wrapped his hand around his cock, closed his eyes, and started to pump his dick. Jackson, at first, used his free hand to play with his nipples. He would let out moans from the great pleasure he was receiving. His other hand then went to start fingering his hole. He started by spitting on his hand, and shoving a few fingers in his pink pucker. Jackson started getting louder and loader. His moans could be heard by any people passing by his house.

Jackson stopped his session real quick to take the pizza out of the microwave. He then continued to pump his thick cock.

"UGH FUCK! I'm getting close! UGH!" Jackson screamed. Jackson then climaxed, resulting his Jackson's juice landing all over the kitchen and his body. He realized that a lot of his cum landed on his pizza.

"Ew.. that's disgusting" Jackson said.

"Well, son, that was pretty damn hot. Plus, you got a pretty nice size cock for your age." Jackson's dad was sitting on the couch in the living room. His dad's voice scared Jackson.

"FUCK DAD! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Jackson said as he covered his cock and balls with his hands, "YOU SHOULD BE AT THE CONCERT VENUE RIGHT NOW! Wait.. what?" Jackson was confused. Did his dad just tell him he looks sexy, and that he likes his cock?

Robbie Ray stood up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen.

"Damn, Jackson, you need to get help on your aim. You are covered in cum right now. I mean, it is a pretty sexy look for you." Robbie then reached his finger and wiped it along Jackson's abs, resulting in his finger being covered in his son's sperm.

Jackson's jaw dropped to the floor when his dad put his cum-covered finger in his mouth.

"Uh.. dad..." Jackson was speechless.

"FUCK! That tastes delicious son. Way better than mine... looks like your liking this too." Robbie noticing Jackson had an erection again.

"Well, this pizza is looking real good too. Mind if I have a piece?" Robbie asked as Jackson nodded his head yes.

Robbie took a piece of the pizza and lifted it up. The cum was dripping of the sides, and Robbie began to devour the piece.

"Oh yeah! That hit the spot." Robbie sighed.

"So... uh... where's Miley at?" Jackson asked.

"She's over at the venue, but apparently I wasn't allowed in until closer to her performance time. So, I decided to head back home, since I still have about 6 hours till I should be over there." Robbie explained.

Robbie then walked over to the couch and took of his jeans and shirt, leaving him in his boxers. He flipped on the TV. Jackson came and sat down next to his dad, naked.

"Jackson, so I saw you fingering your hole. Are you gay?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah. I have known I liked men since I could remember." Jackson replied.

"So... how many huge cocks have you taken up your ass?"

"DAD! I don't wanna talk to you about that!" Jackson screamed.

"Well, I just want to tell you that I'm gay, too." Robbie said.

"Oh, really?! I couldn't tell from how you just ate my cum, and kept telling me how sexy I look." Jackson laughed. Jackson then noticed a GIGANTIC tent in his dad's boxers.

"Fuck dad! Is your cock that big?!" Jackson screamed.

"Woah... looks like I'm getting excited!" Robbie responded.

"Mind if I take a peek, daddy?" Jackson asked.

"Be my guest!" Robbie replied.

Jackson dropped down to his knees, and pulled down his dad's boxers. He couldn't believe it.

Anyone on the beach or in the neighborhood could now see a father and son completely naked in their living room.

"HOLY FUCK, DAD! THAT IS THE BIGGEST COCK IVE EVER SEEN!" Jackson was in shock.

"And bud, it is all yours." Robbie replied, as he couldn't wait for the night to start.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
